


Unexpected

by Cartoon_Dragon



Category: Transformers Movies
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Dragon/pseuds/Cartoon_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of Megatron and fall of the Decepticons, Optimus can finally present his mate to his faction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The war was over.

Because of a tip-off from their Decepticon informant, the Autobots were able to ambush the Decepticons when they came looking for other sources of energon.

Optimus killed Megatron; and most of his followers were captured. Currently, the Autobot leader was out for a drive. Or so his soldiers thought. Optimus was now returning to the current Autobot base in his bipedal-mode.

In a few weeks, they would be moved to a bigger home.

Some were a bit annoyed about this because they had just gotten settled into their current base. But it couldn't be helped. They had too many Cybertronians and not enough space. And the number was about to go up one.

Walking beside Optimus was Starscream.

The humans' and Autobots' first reaction was to attack. But they held back at the Autobot leader's command. As the mech and Seeker approached the base, the Autobots came out to greet them.

"Nice going Prime," Ironhide congratulated. "You captured Starscream."

Optimus chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't capture him 'Hide."

Sideswipe eyed the Prime and Seeker suspiciously. "Didn't ya bring him here to lock him up?"

A flash of fear passed over Starscream's face. Being a Seeker, if he couldn't fly and he wasn't able to get fresh air, he could go insane. Optimus shook his head again before answering, "No, I brought him here for you to meet him properly."

The Autobots were confused; then surprised when Optimus took Starscream's clawed hand in his and gave him the most loving look any of his teammates had ever seen. Starscream gave him a warm smile in response before Optimus continued, "Autobots, I would like to present to you our Decepticon informant and my bonded mate."

The Autobots stared. Of all the things they expected their leader to say, that wasn't it.

"There's no way that's true," Skids stated flatly. His brother nodded his agreement.

Sideswipe glared at the Seeker and stated, "He could be playing us for all we know."

Ironhide powered up his cannons. His way of requesting silence. The noise soon died down to quiet chatter and the weapons specialist looked at his leader before asking, "Prime, how do you know he's our informant? And what possessed you to bond with him? He could betray you the moment the chance comes along."

The Autobots flared up at hearing this. They either talked to each other or continued throwing questions at their leader.

Optimus merely raised his hand, getting all conversation and questions to stop immediately. Starscream seemed indifferent at their accusations.

"I know he's our informant, Ironhide, because it was his idea for there to be an informant in the Decepticons in the first place."

Did the surprises ever stop!

"I know you all have many questions. Starscream and I will try to answer them to the best of our ability. To begin with, when the war still raged on Cybertron, Starscream was a neutral at first. I met him while taking leave from the Autobot army."

Optimus looked at his mate, silently urging him to continue the story. The Seeker would have to learn to talk to his mate's soldiers sooner or later.

Starscream sighed before picking up where Optimus left off. "I didn't want to have anything to do with your Prime because of his involvement in the war. I was just trying to wait it out and survive on what I could. But it became very difficult not to fall for him charm."

Starscream gave Optimus a warm, loving look as he said the last part.

That look was enough to convince some of the 'bots, but not all.

"So, if you wanted nothing to do with the war," Mudflap began, "How'd ya become our informant?"

Starscream shrugged. "When the tides began to turn to the Decepticons' favor, I feared for Optimus' life. I knew if he was to have a chance at survival, the war had to return to the Autobot's favor. So, I made the suggestion of a mech on the inside. They could pass along information and destroy the 'Cons from within."

"But I was aware that Megatron knew every last one of our troops. And I highly doubted that we would retrieve any new soldiers without the 'Cons knowing about it."

"That's when I pointed out that they knew absolutely nothing about me."

"Wait a second," Sideswipe stopped the story. "How did the 'Cons not know about you?"

"For the same reason you knew nothing of me," Starscream answered. Optimus choose to explain his mate's meaning. "I told none of you anything about Starscream because I feared for his safety. I feared that if Megatron knew of my mate, he would use him to get to me."

That made since.

"What happened next?" Ratchet asked, knowing there was a bit more to the story.

Starscream smirked, "Optimus was, of course, against the idea of me entering the Decepticon ranks and spying on them."

"But, no matter what I said or did to discourage him, he was determined to go through with it."

"Why?" Skids asked.

Starscream looked the Autobot right in the optics as he answered, "Because I love Optimus enough to take such risks."

That sentence…

That one, unexpected sentence…

Was enough to convince almost every last Autobot standing there that Starscream truly loved Optimus.

"And if you still don't believe me," the Seeker released Optimus' hand and looked at the Autobot weapons specialist. "Disarm me, Ironhide."

Starscream held his hands up and transformed them into his missile launcher and machine gun. The weapons remained inactive; giving any one of the Autobots the perfect opportunity to rip them off if they so choose.

It was completely unexpected.

Starscream was giving Ironhide an open invitation to do him harm and weaken him. The mech shook his head. "Nah. I'm convinced. But I'll be watching you Seeker."

Starscream chuckled as his weapons transformed back into clawed hands.

With that said, the Autobots returned inside their base. Optimus smiled as he wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and stated, "That went well."

"Yes it did."

"Shall we?" Starscream smiled then allowed Optimus to lead him inside his new home.

Being mated to the Autobot leader, the Seeker knew that, unlike the surrendering Decepticons, he didn't have to worry about a place to sleep.

Starscream chuckled. It was amazing how unexpected life could be.


End file.
